


We Never Anticipated This Outcome

by AnAngryRat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic Book Universe, Fantastic Four - Freeform, M/M, action adventure, all Derek POV, has little to no plot, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Fantastic Four Au...no one wanted<br/>Allison=Invisible Woman<br/>Stiles=Human Torch<br/>Scott= Mr. Fantastic<br/>Derek= The Thing<br/>It just sort of blows up from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Anticipated This Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to mention before anyone reads this that I haven’t watched the movie or read the comic book in years. So there is a lot of ‘artistic license’ pushing the story along. You’ve been warned.

Derek woke up to the deep throaty sound of Stiles’ laughter. It was not what he was expecting to hear after blacking out after getting hit by a radioactive solar wave. He put his hands to his temples rubbing them and groaned sitting up.

"Stiles shut the fuck up please," he growled. Stiles cackles just grew more maniacal. Derek decided to ignore him for the time being. 

“Status,” he asked the computer, slowly standing up.

“Solar wave radiated cabin and knocked the ship off course by two kilometers," the effeminate voice informed from the rooms speakers. Derek nodded setting his hand on a table to stand up and instead ended up sending his hand straight through the solid metal like tissue paper. Derek stared at the decent size hole and at his orange granite cracked arm. 

"The fuck," Derek whispered moving his hand as if it was not actually on his person. 

"Stiles?" he called, wondering if he was hallucinating. There was a high pitched yelp then Stiles came crashing from the ceiling on top of him giggling still like a school girl.

"DUDE!!"

"Stiles am I orange?"

"I can fly!!!"

"You’re not answering the question."

"Scott can suck his own dick now!! He’s all elasticy now!!" Stiles said throwing his arms in the air like an excited kitten. Derek attempted to rub his face but just had his skin scrape along its self.

"And Allison can turn invisible which means she can become the world’s best hunter like she always wanted to be. Just think about it," Stiles continued on rambling thrumming with enthusiastic energy as he does when he gets into one of his many physics equations and theories.

"So I was looking for you and found that your skin had transformed into a similar substance as that rock we found and figured that you had like the rest of us been sort of molded into whatever we were near at the time of the solar wave. Absolutely fascinating shit Derek, we should run some test with Lydia once we return to earth which is going to be three days prior to schedule because of the accident but DUDE!!!" Stiles babbled excitedly.

Derek waited until he was done before pinning him with is gaze and finally questioning him.

"So you’re telling me that I’m half of the unidentified substance that we found floating around space," Derek asked trying to mask how freaked out he was. Stiles was still bouncing in his own little world when he answered.

"Exactly! Scott was playing with some supper elastic plastic, Allison was trying to get a stronger invisible force field to work and I was trying to light a bunsen burner. Now Scott’s super stretchy, Allison can turn invisible, and I can," he burst into flames shocking Derek into pushing him off of his lap.

"Holy shit!!" Derek yelled backing up across the room. Stiles suddenly went out and was clapping his hands in childish pleasure.

"Neat right?!" 

Derek looked at his hands blinking slowly. What if this was permanent? What if he was stuck like this forever? What would Kate think? Would she still love him? Derek’s thoughts circled around just like that growing in speed and hysteria. Stiles just kept grinning back completely unaware of Derek’s inner distress.

*

"Holy shitballs! Derek what the fuck happened to you," Scott practically squealed his upper torso climbing over the back of his chair in alarm. Derek hid his hurt behind a now literally stony expression. Scott was one of his closest friends he wasn’t allowed to run away in fear after a minor altercation to Derek’s out ward appearance. There’s a sympathetic smack on his shoulder as the unseen presence passed by him. Allison his mind filled in from Stiles’ ramblings. Stiles looked quizzically at Scott then shrugged grabbing Derek’s hand and dragging him into the room. 

Scott’s upper half returned to its proper position and Allison suddenly materialized behind him. They all stared at each other awkwardly unable to begin. Stiles leaned over to whisper to Derek, 

“I told you Scott could suck his own dick now.”

Derek snorted impulsively his rocky chest shaking in hidden laughter.

Allison coughed and gestured toward Stiles. “Explain again, little brother, this time slower and not on fire.”

Stiles grinned sheepishly and reiterated everything he had told Derek. Solar wave hit and they were suddenly molded into whatever material that had the most kinetic energy and was closest to them making Scott elastic, Allison invisible, Stiles fire prone, and Derek solid rock. Allison and Scott all hmmed and awed while Derek was checking out his new exterior. He felt like a giant cheeto. He didn’t really feel like himself anymore not to mention he didn’t really have any feeling in his fingertips and toes. He assumed it had something to do with the rocky surface. He grumbled wondering idly if he’d even be able to jerk off anymore when Stiles’ face was pressed right next to his. He jerked back against the wall and fell through it. 

Stiles was still doubled over laughing when he finally pulled himself out the rubble. 

"The first thing we should do is check out how much you weigh now," Stiles said catching his breath and holding out a hand to help him up. Derek reached for his hand tentatively not sure if he could actually break his hand with his new skin.  
Stiles winced when he grabbed his hand then tugged unhelpfully up. Derek just let go and pushed himself up. 

"Where’d Argent and McCall go?"

Stiles grimaced, he sucked air between his teeth.

"They went to tell the bigwigs what happened because they called right after the wave but we ignored them for obvious reasons," he said narrowing his eyes conspiratorially.

"You don’t want to tell them," Derek stated brushing off the rubble from his suit.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “God no. They are just gonna lock us up in box and watch us while poking us with needles. I’d rather gnaw at my own wrists than that.” He shrugged defeated after pausing. “But we can’t really hide your super power so what can you do?”

Derek scratched at what was once his stubble but now just rock pondering.

"At least my girlfriend’s in with the bigwigs so we can still see each other," he said with an unusually positive attitude. It was probably Stiles’ negativity bringing it out of him. Stiles’ gagged at the word girlfriend and walked off in a huff mumbling something obviously spiteful under his breath. Derek raised an eyebrow after him startling himself with the grinding noise that came with the simple movement of facial muscles.

*

"Day Fourteen, I’ve either drank or made moltov cocktails out of all the booze in this god forsaken building. The CEO Mr. Argent is not very happy with the destruction of company property, but then he SHOULDN’T HAVE LOCKED ME UP IN THE FIRST PLACE," Stiles screeched his flames glowing blue with his anger. Derek was sitting outside his detainment cell flipping idly through his sixteenth harlequin romance that week. He was on duty for watching him after he broke out the first five times they put him in the flame proof box. 

If Derek was honest, he was also bored out of his mind and ready to leave. Once he figured out how to control his strength and the limits of his extra weight, life as a completely different being wasn’t so bad. He just wished he could see Kate or the sky not obscured by tinted windows anything but the plain gray walls of the top floor penthouse that Mr. Argent had rented out for the next three years. He also hated to admit he wanted to get back to the work place and his rocks, doing his job as a geologist, anything that wasn’t sitting around and reading his favorite guilty pleasures. It was okay the first week but now it’s just boring. Even worse was that Stiles was completely right they were keeping them under observation, and poking them every few days or so for tests that everyone here was qualified to do themselves. He also wanted to see Kate because to his chagrin he couldn’t see her even though her father was the one pulling the strings of their little penthouse slash jail. 

"I just want a fucking milkshake," Stiles sobbed from inside his cell holding his head in his hands. He wasn’t flaming anymore just sitting naked cross legged, arms wrapped around his legs pulling himself together. 

"I miss doritos," Derek admitted, setting down Anna and John in the middle of their final passionate sex scene. The other scientist, who none of the crew member’s recognized because Argent refused to let their colleagues run the observations on them, which was just plain cruel, never let them have anything that wasn’t vegan. They were all breaking under the distance of normal food. Allison almost castrated Scott when he suggested they watch Julie and Julia the other day. 

Stiles glanced up at him, a warbling grin on his face.

"I would kill for a fucking hamburger and fries," Stiles said dreamily.

"Oh my god, pizza, I needed that shit yesterday,” Derek groaned head thunking against the glass. It surprised him that it didn’t break. He wondered where they even found such a strong material. There was a small thump on the other side of the glass where Stiles had laid his head his breath fogging up the glass. 

"So what’s that one about," he asked gesturing towards the book. He wrote on the glass while speaking help me and A escape.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I’ve run out of comic books, alcohol and Sudoku’s, I want to expand my horizons." FOOD

"Oh," Derek said contemplating, "Well it’s fairly romantic I wasn’t aware you were into that thing."

"I could be," Stiles bit his lip looking a little sad "persuaded." We’ll deliver a letter to K?

"Okay, I’ll loan it to you tonight," Derek answered with a decisive nod. Stiles let out a relived breath and pushed off the glass turning his back to Derek. It wasn’t until he turned back towards him as he paced the small cell that Derek realized he had been staring at Stiles’ ass.

He flushed, or would have flushed if he had blood vessels near the surface of his stony flesh, and turned back to his book.

*

Chris Argent stormed through the front doors and grabbed Stiles who had a hamburger halfway to his mouth forcing him to drop it before he was slammed into a wall. 

"What have you done," Chris snarled. The entire room was on their feet and prepared for battle. Allison even had her arrow set up and her bow notched before she recognized her father as the threat. 

Stiles snapped his fingers pulling a flame to his index and barely grazed Mr. Argent’s arm causing him to drop him.

"I," Stile said, poking Argent in the chest, "saved someone’s life. And if you are going to try to make me feel anything amounting to guilt for that action it’s going to be futile."

"Well, you shouldn’t have been in the public anyway, now our covers blown," Argent countered, "You even gave your friends ridiculous nicknames forcing a responsibility on them that they never asked for."

"Well, I had to do something, I didn’t know there were reporters down the street."

"God you irresponsible—"

Allison put a comforting hand on her father’s shoulder.

"It was going to happen at some point in time," she said soothingly. Argent sighed all the fight leaving him. Derek and Scott looked at each other. Derek shrugged and sat down to finish eating and Scott followed. It wasn’t their responsibility to intervene in family drama. 

Stiles jumped over the back of the couch next to Derek and took a vicious bite out of a piece of pizza. He had never really been on good terms with any of his adopted family with the exception of Allison. Derek bumped his leg against Stiles’ causing him to wince but look up. Derek gave him a sympathetic smile, which he returned. They ate in silence for a while with Allison and her dad’s voices murmuring in the background. 

*

The next day they were allowed to go back to their respective lives except still have to live at the penthouse as compensation. Derek didn’t mind at all because everything there had been made and remade to fit Derek’s ridiculous needs as a now five hundred pound piece of rock. At least he gets to walk around and do his job.

Stiles on the other hand was still pissed off from last night’s show down with his family that he wasn’t talking to anyone not even Scott which meant he was at number eleven on the ‘fuck everything’ scale made by Derek for Stiles’ usually mild but now disastrous mood swings that often ended with someone or something burnt. They were worse now that his metabolism was working so fast that any form of caffeine no longer worked on him and it had been his life blood before. He no longer had a quick fix to calm down and instead raged in the detainment cell for hours if needed.

Not that that was Derek’s problem at the moment. He tugged nervously at the third t-shirt he had put on that day ripping it in half, again. He sighed threw on a fourth and walked out without even checking the mirror this time.

It was going to be the first time he was going to see Kate face to face since the space mission and nervous didn’t even cover it. He had warned her that he might look different, but she had laughed in her usually slightly degrading way and said it was fine. They were meeting up at night because although Kate didn’t believe him he still wasn’t really up to being in public when everyone could see his unorthodox skin texturing. He knew how Scott reacted and feared what others who weren’t as friendly as Scott would do.

He slid out to the street and meandered his way to Central Park, looking for the park bench of their first date. Kate was sitting there dolled up as usual wearing a black dress and bright red predatory lipstick.

"Hey," Derek said warning Kate of his presence. She looked up with a bright smile that slid off into a look of disgust when she saw his face.

"Daddy didn’t tell me it was this bad," she said loud and watery enough for Derek to hear. She ran up to him teary eyed the same way she did when she was going to win a fight.

"You look so, so,-" she stopped before saying ugly. 

"But I’m still Derek," he said with false hope. She petted his cheek condescendingly.

"Oh honey," she said with a sugary sweetness that got his hopes up, "I was with you for your looks."

Derek flinched at the words. 

"Also I don’t date monsters," she said matter-of-factly. Derek decided he had heard enough before pushing her away and watching her lose her balance and go down with a satisfying thump.

"Thanks," he said with a bite before walking away. But not before Kate yelled at him, "Good thing we didn’t schedule this during the day don’t want an angry mob coming after you, do we?"

She always had a knack for getting in the last word.

*

Derek was destroying the sofas from the main living room by slamming it against the wall of the super glass detainment cell they used when Stiles was trying to break out. He was halfway through the second one when he finally heard the sizzling crackle of a fire behind him. 

He groaned looking up questioning why god was doing this to him.

"What do you want Stiles," he asked spinning around. Stiles went out and for once he wasn’t naked but instead wearing his space suit which, like every one else’s space suit but Derek’s, adapted to their new talents. He picked up a piece of wood from the ground and set on fire watching disinterestedly as the flames engulfed the wood and ash spilled from his fingers. 

"Not much," he said, "I just wanted to see if I could reach 50 K but saw someone was using my destruction room for some stress relief themselves."

Derek looked him up and down this time to take in the smooth lean muscles and the perky ass he never let himself think about before. Stiles flushed red under the scrutiny but ate Derek’s image with a hungry eye. 

"Want to see how hot I have to get before you actually feel any heat through your skin," Stiles asks with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Derek rolls his eyes, crushing the remaining couch he’s holding before answering.

"For science, only, Stiles."

"Of course I’m no rebound boy," he said chin up with pride. This time Derek’s rock like exterior tried it’s best to blush.

*

Stiles had to reach 500 C for Derek to feel heat and 985 C for him to even have a hint of maybe pain. They also burnt a large chunk of the living room from existence.

* 

A week later there was a sonic boom shaking everyone from their sleep. 

Derek was up and out of his room jumping down the stair case and out the back door looking towards the direction of the sound Scott slinking in behind him shortly after. Stiles landed next completely naked from having burned his clothes off again and Allison skidded in last looking slightly jealous. The sky was pulsing with a bright purple hue from the direction of their labs. 

"What the fuck is that," Allison asked. Scott and Stiles glanced sideways at each other. Allison and Derek’s head snapped towards them. 

"We think," Scott said tiredly, "that might be the solar wave generator that Argent had been telling us to work on."

"Dad," Allison asked looking towards Stiles. He shook his head.

"Kate and Gerard."

Derek flinched at the name.

"I’m going to go see what happened," Scott said sprinting away on elongated legs. Stiles blazed after him like a comet. Derek and Allison sighed in unison as they walked toward the first car they could find for a quick borrow.

*

Stiles was throwing a fit when Allison and Derek arrived.

"Those motherfuckers stole all of our research and KILLED Rocco," he wailed.

Allison mouthed Rocco at Scott, who glanced towards her then back to the computer he was furiously typing on.

"His pet lizard," he answered monotone sticking his tongue out to concentrate. Derek and Allison looked around taking in the damage of the laboratory. It had a large black spot near the right hand corner with melted and twisted metal near it pointing outwards. Every other item in the room was over turned and empty the only thing that appeared to be working was the computer Scott was working on.

"Yes! Got the video feed," Scott said fist pumping and waiting for the rest of them to gather around before hitting play. 

Two people walked into the lab one activated the device while the other was inside. There was a bright flash and then nothing. 

"Shit," Scott said hitting on pause right before the explosion. Stiles turned to Allison looking for confirmation and she nodded grimly back.

"Well," Stiles said breaking the tense silence, "I always had a feeling your family was slightly power crazy big sis."

*

The entire world was silent for three days and the group wasn’t really sure what to do with themselves while they waited for the fated return of Argents. Stiles would throw solid balls at Scott to watch them bounce back at him then throw bouncy balls at Derek’s chiseled chest until Derek came to smack him and have to hold back for fear of actually killing the little shit. There was a fun day where they played hide and seek with Allison until she cheated and put on her super suit. So they couldn’t actually find her by her clothes anymore.

Around day three Stiles was wandering aimlessly around Derek’s bedroom like he usually does before laying himself down on top of Derek and curling under his chin. Derek pulled out one of his many romances and they read together in comfortable silence until they arrived at the usual sex scene in the middle. They were somewhere around describing Hank’s cock, when Stile hand was suddenly down his pants. 

"What the fuck," Derek yelled rolling away from Stiles hands hovering over his junk. Stiles had the overwhelmingly curious look in his eye as he bounced over to Derek. 

 

"Dude let me see," he said tugging at Derek’s belt loops. 

"No," Derek said sounding like a five year old and scrambling away. 

"Pleaaaaase," Stiles begged clasping his hands together, "I promise I only want to see if it looks like the rest of you and if we can still have sex later on."

Derek face palmed and said no again.

"Come onnnnn," Stiles whined.

"No, Stiles, if I wasn’t self-conscious enough as it is this would make it ten times worse."

Stiles frowned the light going from his eyes. “You’re ashamed of yourself?”

Derek shrugged. “I look like a giant cheeto, who happens to now have enough strength to kill a man just by tripping on to them.”

"Dude," Stiles said with conviction grabbing his face in his hands, "you still have the prettiest eyes in the world, cheek bones I could cut myself on and now you’re strong enough to hold me up and fuck me against a wall for hours not really seeing a down side here."

Derek smiled weakly at him.

“That’s probably the worst thing you could have possibly said.”

Stiles huffed pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Not so b—" Stiles was cut off by the far wall being ripped from its hinges. There was a gust of wind tugging Stiles away but Derek grabbed a hold of him standing his ground.

"Stilinski," a ghoulish voice creaked. Derek turned toward it covering his eyes from debris. 

"You rang," Stiles called back doing his best impression of Lurch from the Addams Family. Derek held back his eye roll in favor of taking in the enemy. A woman covered in metal armor hovering with a small jet pack strapped to her back. 

"You little shit appeared to have fucked up my person," she screeched pointing a finger.

Stiles chuckled darkly, “Vanity will get you nowhere, darling.”

She flicked her wrist sending out a lightning beam hitting Derek square in the chest, flinging him across the room and into a wall forcing him to lose his grip on Stiles. Stiles flamed on and was sucked right out of the room no more than a heartbeat after. Derek got up as quickly as he could but she was already gone. So was Stiles. 

Derek let out a long roar of rage.

*

Scott and Allison were already on the street when Derek reached them.

"Where’s the Torch," Allison asked coming up to him. 

"The what," Derek said knocked off his war path by the question. She put a hand around his shoulder. 

"Stiles," she grit between her teeth, "we have superhero names, given to us by the press, you’re the Thing, Scott’s Mr. Fantastic," Derek snorted involuntarily, Allison’s lips twitched with him, "I’m the Invisible Woman, and Stiles is the Human Torch, now where is he?"

Derek’s mouth set into a grim line.

"He was whipped out of the building when Kate came by," Derek answered.

"Shit," Allison hissed gesturing for Scott to come over.

"Torch is missing along with Kate," she reiterated for his ears. Scott’s face went from shocked to determined in .6 seconds. 

"We need to locate her, and find out what’s she’s running on so as to disarm and arrest the bitch," Scott said with a surprising amount of strategy for maybe a second of planning. Allison nodded her head clutching her quiver of arrows tightly. Scott turned toward Derek with laser like focus.

"Was there anything peculiar about her when she broke in," he asked. Derek refrained from rolling his eyes. Peculiar was the understatement of the century.

"Well she had covered herself head to toe in metal armor, had a jet pack and shot lightning from her finger tips, is that peculiar enough for you?"

Scott sent his hand flying to smack Derek outside the back of the head with enough force that it actually hurt a little. He put a hand to his chin thinking. Then he looked up sheepishly.

"I’ve got nothing, Stiles does all the theoretical calculations, I’m just the mechanic that puts them together," he said by way of apology, "But I can get us a helicopter to help us find her."

Allison sighed and Derek rubbed his temples.

*

Derek was trudging through the streets being absolutely useless after being told he couldn’t be in the helicopter for obvious reasons when there’s a violent flash across the sky towards the laboratories. He sprinted following the glowing object and came across a crumpled and naked Stiles. 

Derek was half way to him when he sat up flamed on again and attempting to pull himself out of his hole but fell and went out again. Kate floated down from the sky to hover over him. 

"How has the little candle lasted so long," she said tapping her chin. Stiles spat at her still struggling to get up. Derek didn’t even think before lunging at her knocking her onto the ground. 

"Derek," Stiles slurred. Derek held her down steadily and she wasn’t putting up much of a struggle but he could feel all the power building up under him.

"Stiles you know what she’s running on," Derek asked gritting his teeth and bracing himself up for the energy burst.

"Yeah," he said slightly more coherent this time.

"Then go find Scott," he commanded sparing a glance at Stiles. His eyes lit up with understanding, he flamed on flying up and away. Derek counted to thirty before Kate exploded under him sending him flying through the center of the building. She pulled herself up and walked slowly over to him.

"Derek, just give up before we even get started because I’m going to win every time," she said her voice flowing with fake pity. Derek pulled himself up and raised an eyebrow.

"Kate," he said patronizingly, knowing it would piss her off more than anything else. She fumed the electricity gathering around her body in a haze of sparks.

"My name is Doom, now," she screeched. Derek braced himself for the shock but instead, got her flinging herself at him knocking the wind out of him they tumble out and around the building throwing punches.

When she’s got Derek pinned beneath her beating at the rocky surface of his skin, when suddenly her body stiffened and shook, before collapsing off of him. Allison winked at him from behind her notched bow. Derek gave her a grateful smile rolling his jaw trying to decide whether or not his jaw is broken. 

Kate was up too soon after she had gone down and launched a lightning bolt at Derek sending him across the room and embedding him in the marble wall of the lobby.

Derek was tugging himself out of his unfortunate body cast, when he saw Kate charging at Allison, who was shooting normal arrows at her rather than the electric one from before. They appeared to be useless just bouncing off and pissing Kate off more. Scott bounced in and wrapped himself around her and slingshot her back in the opposite direction.

Derek dropped from the wall and started trudging back towards them when he was slammed bodily from the side into the ground by a giant lizard. Derek was struggling against it trying to free his arms enough to knock it off of him but it caught his arms and held them to his side. He was trapped. The lizard opened its mouth dislocating its jaw slowly, giving Derek enough time to actually look at it.

"Gerard," he said in bemusement.

There was a large shriek from Kate as she ran at Allison.

DING! 

Everyone’s head snapped towards the sound only to have the elevator opened up to reveal a bored and suited up Stiles holding large metal rings connected in the center to each other. His eyes widened comically when he took in the sight of the room. He quickly put his game face on and ran at Kate yelling “Allison, now!”

 

Allison shot Kate with the arrow that incapacitated her with electricity giving Stiles enough time to wrap the cuffs around her wrist, officially disarming her.

Derek breathed in a sigh of relief only to let it woosh out as he dodged the lizard man’s fangs. He was pulling up to kick it off when it suddenly lit up on fire writhing beside Derek until it was a pile of ashen charcoal. Stiles was still holding his hand out like he was still throwing the flame when Derek rejoined the group.

They looked around in unison at the destruction of the lobby, the fried lizard carcass, Kate who was writhing and kicking around under Allison’s foot and the large group of people who were staring at them from the large gaping hole in the wall.

Stiles waved shyly at them.

"Hi?" 

*

Derek was hiding in his room as all the reporters came in and out of their apartment asking probing questions about Allison and Scott’s sex life and whether or not the Human Torch is seeing someone (he is) and if so will he tell them who (no because it’s none of their goddamn business). Derek grumbled absently to his book thinking Caity the business tycoon would understand the situation. Stiles walked in and climbed on top of him to read along without the preamble of wandering around the room. It was sort of becoming their thing.

They sat in comfortable silence for a long time before Stiles started to snore on top of him, dragging Derek under too.

There was large clap of noise startling both Derek and Stiles up out of their sleep.

"Who do you think it is," Stiles asked slipping off of Derek.

"Abraxas," Derek said sighing. He hated Abraxas the pretentious dick.

Sure enough his obnoxious voice rang loud and clear over New York City. 

Stiles flamed on burning through his clothes. He turned towards him pecking him on the lips.

"Good luck, babe" he said flying off through the window. Derek scowled jumping down after him.

"Don’t call me babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing another one from Stiles POV because it would cover a lot of the large gaping plot holes. So yeah there might be a part two.


End file.
